E agora, Dite? Rola?
by Pandora.Lc
Summary: Eis que um infortúnio acontece com o cavaleiro mais belo de Athena. Sua sorte é poder contar com Milo e Camus. Mas... será que rola? // AfroditeX-? Milo, Camus, e cia :
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada. Isso é apenas um empréstico sem fins lucrativos :P

-

Dite de protagonista, Milo e Camyu de personagens secundários.

Uma fanfic sem perna e nem cabeça. É isso!

Boa leitura meu povo!

**ps REVIEWS** please!*-*

-

**E agora, Dite? Rola?**

**-**

**D**ia ensolarado, brisa veraneia percorrendo o santuário, os passarinhos cantavam alegremente, etc, etc, etc... resumindo: o dia perfeito para dar uma "zanzada" pelas redondezas.

Não tinha nada o que fazer em seu templo mesmo. Já havia terminado de escovar seus longos cabelos azuis e a base que havia passado em suas unhas precisavam secar. Estava decidido, Afrodite iria passear agora!

Saiu de seu templo, com as mãos postas lado a lado em sua cintura fina. Os dedos mantinham-se esticados e metodicamente separados para que não corresse o risco da base borrar.

E assim foi, descendo de casa em casa buscando algum aperitivo mental (Lê-se fofoca). Se tinha algo que o pisciano adorava fazer era contar um belo babado! Da última vez, sua vítima fora Saga, que, segundo quem contou a história, havia sido flagrado saindo de sua banheira-piscina com MdM a sua espera. Obviamente que os fatos narrados após a saída de Saga do banho tiveram que ser censurados nesta fanfic...

Após descer as onze casas e constar que os moradores das mesmas estavam se ocupando no interior de cada uma, Dite soltou um muxoxo de descontentamento. Não havia encontrado ninguém para 'enroscar' com seus papos sobre flores raras e o triste fato dos produtos cosméticos estarem com preços exorbitantes. Eram tantos assuntos interessantes que dava até pena não ter encontrado algum bom ouvinte.

Continuou seu percurso pelas terras do santuário, chegando até uma pequena porção de árvores de grande e médio porte. Ótimo! Queria uma sombra para poder proteger-se do sol enquanto passaria mais uma camada de protetor solar fator 70. Não podia correr o risco de ter sua linda e macia pele descascando feito uma coxinha de rodoviária.

Colocou a mão em sua bolsa, revirando-a. Não conseguia encontrar o produto em meio a tanta bagunça. Abaixou o rosto, continuando a caminhar sem dar atenção ao caminho, foi quando sentiu seu corpo colidir com algo.

O impacto fora um tanto forte, assim como o berro dado por si. Dite caíra no chão, espalhando seus belos cachos azuis pelo solo de terra fofa. Por cima de seu corpo, o responsável pela queda.

.

_- Por Athena, fui atropelado por um bárbaro!_ – berrou indignado

-_ Ora seu infeliz! É cego por acaso? Tu se meteu no meio do meu treino e ainda me chama de "bárbaro"? Vá se..._

_- Hã?_ – arregalou os orbes azuis, observando o ser a cima de si – _Cruzes, você é mesmo uma mulher????_

_- Óbvio que sim, Boneca! Agora vaza daqui antes que eu o mande pro Hades! Aqui é a área das amazonas, e por mais que tu seja mulherzinha, aqui não entra! Vaza!-_ replicou grossamente enquanto saia de cima de peixes. – _Era só o que me faltava agora, esses..._

Um pisão em falso e novamente a amazona se viu em cima de um choroso Afrodite.

_- Meus deuses, o que fiz para merecer isso?!_ – mãos esticadas, buscando retirar as madeixas dos olhos, e sem querer, uma delas colidiu com a máscara da amazona mal-humorada, fazendo com que a mesma voasse longe. – _Ops, perdão querida! Eu pego ela pra você!_

Orbes em tom mel encontravam-se espantados enquanto Afrodite esticava seu braço buscando alcançar a máscara. Não sabia o que seu ato iria acarretar, tão pouco havia mirado a face da amazona.

Somente quando tomou posse do objeto voltou os olhos para a moça e recebeu um belo tabefe na face.

Gemeu de dor, olhando choroso para a amazona. Só então notou a farta franja loura e o pequeno nariz que moça possuía. Ficou um tanto abobado, não imaginava uma moça apresentável por detrás daquela máscara e sim um ser com monocelha e bigodes no mínimo!

_- Nossa! Você não tem bigodes..._ – disse boquiaberto ao fitar os orbes mel da amazona.

_- Cazzo!_ – brandiu, estapeando mais uma vez a face de peixes.

Um tanto choroso e espantado, Dite se levantou, assim como a amazona enfurecida.

-_ Não sei por que me bate tanto! Foi só um comentáriozinho inocente! Não desconte sua TPM em mim..._ – continuou, fazendo biquinho.

_- Cacete, tu não tem noção do perigo mesmo, né?!_ – replicou a amazona enquanto gesticulava, já se pondo de pé. Bateu as mãos nas roupas afim de livrá-las da terra. – _Tu já era peixes, encomende o seu caixão._

-_ Heim? Mas minha querida eu sou jovem e não pretendo morrer tão cedo, seria uma perda irreparável para o mun..._

-_ Cala a tua boca! Tu não tem escolha otário! Te prepara que vou te matar em no máximo uma semana! –_ brandiu, dando um chute na coxa do pisciano.

.

Afrodite não entendera absolutamente nada do episódio ocorrido. Não imaginou que o fato de ter derrubado a máscara da amazona fosse deixá-la tão nervosa a ponto de querer matá-lo.

Quando finalmente se viu só, o cavaleiro se levantou do solo, recolhendo sua bolsa, um tanto cabisbaixo. Devia estar com o rosto marcado após receber os tabefes daquela insana. Precisava voltar para casa e conferir o estrago, mas antes disso teria que se cobrir de algum modo. Se alguém o visse com o rosto similar a um biscoito, ele jamais se perdoaria.

Por sorte havia trazido consigo um grande lenço com estampas de pavão e também um óculos de sol. Vestiu os dois e partiu discretamente rumo às doze casas.

Subiu uma a uma cuidando para que ninguém o interceptasse naquele estado. Tinha que ser discreto, mesmo que "ser discreto" fosse algo que definitivamente não combinava consigo.

Deu graças aos deuses quando se viu passando pelo décimo templo, só faltava apenas mais um pouco para chegar a seu lar.

Adentrou aquário silenciosamente, caminhando na ponta dos dedos enquanto prendendo a respiração.

Estava no meio do caminho quando sentiu um braço forte lhe laçar o pescoço. Tentou gritar, mas foi sufocado pelo cumprimento.

.

_- Grandeeeeee Dite!-_ exclamou um contente escorpião.

_- SOCORRO!-_ berrou em resposta quando finalmente conseguiu soltar-se do 'abraço'.

-_ Hey, calma aê, eu só tava te cumprimentando criatura!_- levou a mão direita até a nuca, coçando-a enquanto fazia uma careta de indignação.

-_ Seus cumprimentos são "calorosos" demais Milo! Eu sou delicado, poxa_. – replicou enquanto tentava ajeitar o lenço no rosto.

-_ Às vezes eu acho que vocês dois são surdos. Só conseguem se comunicar através de berros. Que coisa mais primitiva_...

_- Camus? Ah...desculpe a gritaria, se não fosse esse animal ter me atacado eu teria passado em silêncio pelo seu templo_. – explicou o pisciano ao ver o dono do templo aparecer na porta.

_- Oui..._ – respondeu o aquariano, mirando seus orbes azuis nos trajes de Afrodite. Era observador, havia notado algo estranho no amigo. – _Afrodite, que houve contigo? Por que está usando esse lenço e esses óculos de sol em plenas sete da noite?_

Infelizmente o aquariano era esperto. E agora o que fazer?

Óbvio que o honrado cavaleiro de peixes, defensor de Athena, sabia exatamente o que fazer naquele caso!

Posicionou suas mãos a altura do rosto, mirando ambos os cavaleiros presentes a sua frente. Respirou fundo, abrindo as pernas em um ângulo de 60º.

Entreabriu seus lábios delicados, soltando um gemido alto.

_- Ferraram todo o meu belo rosto!!!!-_ dizia em prantos, enquanto se ajoelhava na frente de Milo e Camus. – _Me deixaram feio e esculachado!_

_Eu quero morrer!!!!_

_- Eitaa, calma aê Dite!_

_._

Ao ver o estado do amigo, Milo foi até ele, o abraçando e ajudando-o a se levantar. Camus abriu a porta de sua casa, enquanto pedia para Milo levar Dite até o sofá.

Uma xícara de chá depois, e o pisciano choroso finalmente conseguiu falar.

.

_- Eu estava passeando pelas terras do santuário, estava querendo pegar um arzinho fresco... foi quando uma bárbara colidiu comigo e ambos fomos parar no chão...-_ suspirou inconformado com o episódio que narrava.

-_ Nossa, UMA bárbara? Então você foi parar na área restrita das amazonas_? – indagou Camus enquanto coçava seu queixo, distraído.

-_ Sim, isso mesmo, eu queria pegar uma sombra e acabei entrando na área delas... mas não tem aviso algum lá! Eu nem sabia disso_...

- _Ok ok, mas e então, conta o que houve pra você ficar assim! Elas fizeram montinho em você?_!- perguntou um sorridente Milo. Apesar de estar com pena do "estado" de Dite, não podia negar que a história era de fato cômica.

-_ Bom, não foram várias, foi só uma... Eu estava caminhando distraído enquanto fuçava na minha bolsa e então uma descontrolada colidiu comigo e ambos fomos pro chão._

_- Nossa! Você caiu em cima da moça?!_

_- Não, ela caiu em cima de mim..._

_- Ah bom, afinal, se você tivesse caído por cima dela eu ia estranhar..._

_- MILO! _– exclamou o aquariano ao notar lágrimas nos olhos de peixes.

_- Ok, desculpa Dite! Tava zuando, continue...-_ se desculpou, sorrindo amarelo.

_- Bom, ai que ela bateu no meu rosto e eu fui tirar os cabelos que estavam atrapalhando minha visão, quando eu bati a mão na máscara dela e joguei longe. Foi sem querer, eu realmente não tive a intenção... Então eu vi que ela não tinha cara de homem, do contrario ao que eu imaginava, e fiz um comentário inocente sobre a aparência dela... Ai ela se descontrolou, bateu em mim novamente e jurou que ia me matar!_ – finalizou esticando ambos os braços como se estivesse representando em um palco.

Quando virou o rosto afim de fitar os rostos dos amigos, espantou-se.

Camus e Milo encontravam-se boquiabertos, fitando a ele próprio com os orbes azuis arregalados.

-_ Que foi que eu disse de errado? Estão espantados por que eu apanhei de uma mulher? É isso? –_ indagou ofendido.

_- Dite, você disse que VIU o rosto da amazona? _– perguntou Camus, voltando a raciocinar lentamente.

_- Claro que sim, ela tinha inclusive um tom de olhos que eu nunca tinha visto na vida, chegam a ser quase amarelados, meio cor de mel sabe? E também tinha cabelos loiros, só que estavam presos...Narizinho era pequeno e..._

_- DITE, você tem NOÇÃO do que você fez????_ – explodiu Milo, sem poder se conter.

_- HEIM?_ – assustou-se peixes.

_- Cara, você viu o rosto da amazona!_

_- E o que tem isso de haver ora?! Ela viu o meu também..._ - replicou indignado

_- O que tem de haver Dite, é que quando um homem vê o rosto de uma amazona, sem este estar coberto por uma máscara, o mesmo será condenado a dois destinos. –_ explicou Camus categórico.

_- E quais são esses destinos?_ – perguntou espantado com a nova informação.

- _Esses destinos são: Ou a amazona mata o_ _rapaz, ou senão_...

- _Ela tem que aprender a te amar!_ – Exclamou Milo, saltando do sofá – _Essa eu quero ver! HAHAHAHA_

- _O QUE?!_ – Dite não se conformava com o que acabara de ouvir. Achou que fosse alguma brincadeira de mau gosto dos amigos, contudo, Camus não ia brincar dessa forma consigo. – _Camus, o que o Milo falou é brincadeira né?_

_- Non, mon ami...É a mais pura verdade_...- o francês cruzou os braços, lançando um olhar preocupado para o amigo.

-_ E agora, o que eu faço?! Me ajudem!_ – Implorou choroso

-_ Agora você aprende a ser homem na marra! Hahahahaha ou vai virar peixe frito!!!_ – dizia Milo às gargalhadas.

_- Pare de rir Milô, não vê que o Dite ta chorando_? – repreendeu o aquariano enquanto buscava consolar Afrodite com seu abraço.

_- Ok ok, desculpa Dite..._

_- Tudo bem Milo, o PROBLEMA é o que eu vou fazer com esse problema?! A moça era completamente insana, ela vai me matar, eu sei disso_! – dizia manhoso enquanto debulhava-se em lágrimas.

_- Hey Dite, pera lá, somos cavaleiros dourados! Você é o defensor de peixes! Essa sirigaita ai não vai te matar_! – encorajava o escorpião, colocando a mão no ombro de peixes.

- _Mulheres são traiçoeiras Milo, vai que ela invade meu templo enquanto eu estiver dormindo e me mata_?

- _Você sabe qual o signo regente dela?_

- _Não faço idéia..._

- _Temos que descobrir isso._ – afirmou Camus, definitivamente eles tinham que descobrir de qual amazona se tratava.

-_ Vou ter que encará-la novamente?_ – perguntou Dite horrorizado.

- _Oui, monsieur Afrodite._

_- Mas vamos contigo, não é Camyu?_

_- Sim, vamos com Dite. Amanhã mesmo nós podemos andar pelo santuário após os treinos._

_- Isso mesmo!_

_- Mas eu tenho que regar meu jardim depois do treino..._

_- Regue mais cedo! Estamos tentando ajudá-lo Afrodite, dá pra colaborar?_

- _Ta bem Camus, mas me prometam que não vão deixar aquela bárbara me matar!_

_- Ok Dite, fica 'sussa'. Confia nos teus amigos aqui, comigo e com o Geladinho não tem quem tem faça mal!_ – replicou escorpião, piscando para Camus com um sorriso ladino.

-_ Obrigado. Eu vou pro meu templo agora, to precisando de um banho e de meus cremes!_

_- Vai lá, até amanhã!_

_- Até!_

_._

Passos rápidos em direção ao lar. Amanhã resolveria as "pendências". No momento, sua prioridade e tomar um banho de rosas.

-

**Continua**

* * *

**N/A:** Será que vai rolar?:D HAUISHAHSHAHSIUHAS


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada. Isso é apenas um empréstico sem fins lucrativos :P

-

Dite de protagonista, Milo e Camyu de personagens secundários.

Uma fanfic sem perna e nem cabeça. É isso!

Boa leitura meu povo!

**ps: REVIEWS** please!*-*

-

Sem betagem, perdão pelos erros :(

-

**Capítulo II**

**-**

_- Milo, você tem certeza que essa é a melhor estratégia para um possível diálogo?_

_- Claro Camus! Não podemos aparecer assim descaradamente, precisamos ir aos poucos..._

_- E estar enfiado no meio de um arbusto é um modo bem eficaz de aproximação pacífica né?_ – debochou o aquariano

_- Óbvio, assim podemos estudar o território antes de estabelecer contato!_

_- Por Athena, nós estamos tentando conversar com MULHERES e não com BICHOS!_

_- SHHHH!!!_ – sibilou em resposta, tapando a boca do aquariano.

-

Por motivos óbvios, Milo teve sua mão parcialmente congelada. Uma briga iria se iniciar, contudo, a exclamação de Afrodite chamou a atenção de ambos os amigos.

-

_- Olhem! É aquela ali, a da ponta direita com vestes negras!_

-_ Nossa, mas qual signo será o que ela representa?_

_- Por que não perguntamos? _– sugeriu Milo

_- Se você for lá perguntar beleza, mas se perder algum dente, no soco que você vai levar de resposta, não reclame pra nós._

_-_

Vozes alteradas não podem ser controladas, tampouco medidas.

Repentinamente o grupo de amazonas douradas cercava o esconderijo do trio.

-

_- O que estão fazendo aqui? Essa área é exclusiva das amazonas de Athena!_

_- Ta legal, não precisa ficar dando sermão, estamos de passagem_! – respondeu Milo.

_- Caramba eu conheço essa boneca aqui!_

_- Como assim o conhece, Nietha?_

-_ Esse infeliz trombou em mim ontem! E ele_...- pensou duas vezes antes de finalizar a frase. Não valia a pena revelar seu segredo para as demais colegas e a dupla desconhecida.- _bem, ele e eu discutimos e ele fugiu._

_- Que folga de vocês! Essa é nossa área, não invadimos a sua por que vêm na nossa?! _– indagou indignada uma amazona com longos cabelos negros.

_- Desculpem a invasão, nós só sentimos curiosidade em saber como é o treinamento de vocês, só isso... _– Replicou Milo, movimentando as mãos em uma tentativa de apaziguar o atrito.

-_ Bah, acham que nós vamos acreditar em uma desculpa esfarrapada dessas?_ – Brandiu Nietha, enquanto caminhava até os invasores, ficando cara a cara com Afrodite. – _Está na hora de mostrar que o fato de sermos mulheres nãos nos inferioriza perante vocês. _– Em um gesto ágil e brusco, a amazona tomou a face de peixes em sua mão, cravando as unhas no queixo delicado. – _Desafio essa boneca para uma luta! Vou sentir prazer em enviar sua alma diretamente ao Yomotsu._ – sorriu desdenhosa ao mirar a expressão chorosa de peixes.

-

O desafio havia sido feito. Fugir seria covardia? Óbvio que sim! Restava apenas aceitá-lo e mostrar para a amazona despeitada que ele não era uma "boneca qualquer", aquele tipo de abordagem já estava tirando peixes do sério.

-

_- Tudo bem, eu aceito o desafio!_ – replicou em tom altivo, diferente do costumeiro, melodioso e calmo. Levou uma das mãos até as de Nietha, afastando-as de seu rosto.

-

A feição admirada da amazona fora censurada por sua máscara. A atitude de Afrodite fora totalmente inesperada por si. Um sorriso ladinho se fez presente nos lábios de Nietha. Lutar contra Afrodite seria algo interessante para matar o tédio.

-

_- Pois bem, esteja presente logo atrás da clareira, próxima de Rod__ório, em três dias_. – finalizou, dando as costas para o oponente e seus dois acompanhantes.

_- Estarei a sua espera. Vamos, Milo, Camus...não temos mais nada a fazer por aqui..._

_-_

Logo o trio desapareceu das vistas das amazonas. Uma nova sessão de socos e chutes fora iniciada, anunciando que as garotas haviam retornado ao treinamento.

-

**oOo**

**-**

_- E então, acham que eu respondi bem?_ – indagou levemente inseguro, levando o copo de chá gelado aos lábios.

_- Fez sim, ai você coloca aquela sem-noção no lugar dela_. - Replicou o escorpiniano esparramado no colo de Camus. -_ Se eu fosse você, já tinha mostrado pra ela a força do meu punho, hoje mesmo!_

-_ Ainda bem que ele non é você... _– Resmungou o aquariano, buscando uma posição confortável para escrever em sua agenda. – _Milo, dá pra ser menos folgado?_

_- Ah Camyu, eu to bem aqui, pode apoiar isso ai em mim e escrever._

_- Hunf..._

_- Porque vocês dois sempre ficam "um em cima do outro"? _– indagou o pisciniano repentinamente. Via sempre a dupla de amigos andar junta para baixo e para cima. Sempre Milo estava com Camus e Camus com Milo. A situação de ambos era algo questionável, especialmente aos olhos maldosos de Afrodite.

_- UM EM CIMA DO OUTRO? _– exaltou-se o francês, jogando o grego no chão. – _Eu não sei do que fala Dite, e eu não fico "em cima do Milo", eu sei da sua mente maldosa, lembro do escândalo com o Saga e MdM, portanto, não fique enxergando coisas onde elas não existem!_

_- Exatamente, onde já se viu o Camus em CIMA de MIM?_ – emendou o escorpiniano, esfregando a nuca com uma careta na face – _estúpido..._

_- Cala boca você_! – continuou o aquariano com as bochechas queimando. – _o Dite já entendeu, non?_

_- Entendi sim Camyu... não precisa se exaltar, eu sei que se você fosse virar gay, jamais escolheria um namorado infantil como o Milo. Mesmo porque você combina mais com o Saga, por exemplo, e..._

_- Afrodite, eu não sou gay, deu pra entender_? – Cortou categórico o amigo.

_- Perfeitamente, Camyu –_ Respondeu com um sorriso ladino nos lábios

_- Infantil é você, sua bibinha covarde! Eu... _– Milo continuaria seu discurso defensivo se não fosse a mão de Camus tapar-lhe os lábios.

_- O assunto já foi esclarecido, vamos continuar a falar das amazonas..._

-_ Isso! Você descobriu o signo dela Camus?_

_- Não, mas notei algo que me fez pensar... _– Continuou o aquariano, levando a mão até o queixo. – _Senti certa insegurança por parte da amazona, especialmente na hora que foi questionada a respeito de te conhecer. Creio que as amigas não sabem do ocorrido, e certamente, a amazona não quer que elas fiquem à par._

_- Está querendo proteger "alguém", Camyu?_

_- Está querendo proteger a si mesma..._

_- Ora, então o Dite deve ir lá e contar pra todas ela, e..._

_- Não Milo, óbvio que não! Com essa afirmação apenas constamos que ela está insegura, e isso pode nos servir para que o Dite se aproxime dela e decida em um diálogo a respeito do descuido dele. Vocês sabem que Athena não permite que lutemos entre nós por motivos pessoais..._

_- Tem razão Camyu, mas como posso ir conversar com ela? Digo, elas ficam em uma área diferente da nossa..._

_- Esqueceu que no sábado teremos a festa de Dionísio?_

_- A FESTA DE DIONISIO!! Caramba, como eu pude esquecer?! Vou zuar muuuito esse ano!Vocês acreditam que o Aiolia e eu, no ano passado, não..._

_- Poupe-nos dos detalhes, Milo...- C_ortou o francês, levemente irritado. – _Bom, Dite, eu creio que seja o momento ideal para um diálogo, já que em datas comemorativas todos se reúnem na festa, inclusive as amazonas._

-_ Mas como vou chegar nela, Camus? Ela não vai querer saber de diálogo, ela é uma bárbara!_

_- Non seja tão exagerado, mon ami. Sábado é amanhã, pensemos hoje em uma forma de aproximação._

_- Certo. Vocês vão em casa à noite?_

_- Oui, podemos ir às sete?_

_- Podem sim, mas temos que pensar em algo até às nove._

_- Por que até às nove?_

_- Porque eu não vou perder minha novela pra falar daquela insana!_

_- Mon dieu... que seja..._

_- Bom, meus queridos, vou indo agora! Até mais tarde!_

_- Até Dite! Se prepara eim? Hahahaha_

_- Pode deixar, Milo. Vocês vão fazer o que agora?_

_- Bom, eu preciso esclarecer umas dúvidas...sobre...sobre um modo de defesa...sabe? E o Camyu vai me ajudar com isso..._- Replicou um tanto sem-graça, coçando a nuca, como o costume.

_-_

**oOo**

**-**

_- Como eu sempre digo, meu caro amigo pisciniano! Para conquistar uma garota, precisamos ter "a pegada"!_ – Explicava o escorpiniano, gesticulando defronta a um curioso Afrodite e um apático Camus.

_- Bom Milo, como é essa pegada? _– Perguntou peixes curioso.

_- Ah meu amigo, isso é muito simples!-_ Replicou com um sorriso nos lábios, puxando o corpo de Camus para junto do seu. Ignorou sumariamente a cara contrariada do aquariano, assim como a ameaça de morte que recebera.

-

Dite sorriu amplamente, unindo suas mãos em um gesto "fofo". Parecia estar assistindo de camarote uma cena romântica de sua novela mexicana favorita.

-

- _Vamos supor que ta rolando um tango. O que você faria com a mina? Simples!-_ Exclamou, inclinando o corpo. Suspendeu o corpo do francês, o segurando pela cintura, enquanto estivava a outra mão, alcançando uma rosa vermelha em um grande vaso de porcelana ao seu lado. – I_sso vai dar um charme na coisa! Presta atenção Dite! Quieto! _– Ignorando o olhar aflito de peixes, o loiro continuou sua encenação, levando o caule da flor até os lábios. Inclinou o corpo mais um pouco, aproximando o rosto do de Camus. Levou a mão que, outrora havia pegado a rosa, posicionando-a na face do aquariano. Permaneceu alguns instantes em silêncio, apenas fitando os olhos avermelhados do aquariano. Camus entreabriu seus lábios, devolvendo o olhar intenso para o escorpiniano, o fazendo suar.

Ah sim, amigos leitores, o clima rolou solto na cena, e continuaria rolando se Afrodite não tivesse dado um berro estridente, se lançando entre os dois amigos.

-

_- Milo, meu filho! Essa rosa ta envenenada!- Berrou em desespero._

_- O que?! Eca!-_ Berrou de volta, largando o corpo de Camus. Começou a passar as mãos nos lábios em desespero. _– Eu vou morrer?!_

_- Não, não! Você não inalou o perfume por muito tempo.._. – Tranqüilizou peixes, removendo a rosa de volta para o vaso.

-_ Ufa! Ainda bem!_- Suspirou aliviado, sentando-se em um banco, ao lado de Camus.

_- Eu tentei avisar, mas você não me deixou cortá-lo!_

_- Desculpa, eu me empolguei com a explicação._

_- Nota-se...-_ Replicou Dite, apontando para o shorts de Milo.

_- Hey!!! Não tem nada aqui_! – Resmungou, colocando a mão na frente do shorts.

-_ imagina! Só tem uma barraca quase armada ai! Nossa Milo, seus hormônios andam a flor da pele, eim?_- Indagou Dite com as mãos na cintura. – F_alta de sexo é realmente lamentável!Tá certo que Camyu tem um rosto com feições delicadas, mas(...)_

-_ Eu vou embora, pra mim já chega.._.- Camus encerrou o diálogo dos amigos, levantando-se do banco que ocupava.

_- Não Camyu, precisamos de você!_ – Dizia o pisciniano desesperado.

_- Non dá Dite, é muita palhaçada fora de hora pra mim! Primeiro que a idéia dessa reunião era encontrar maneiras para estabelecer um possível diálogo entre você e a moça, contudo.._.- Direcionou um olhar frio para Milo –_ Alguém aqui não consegue se recolher à insignificância que ostenta, vulgarizando tudo!_

_- Desculpa Camyu, eu só tava brincando._..- murmurou o cabisbaixo escorpião, raspando a ponta das sandálias no chão.

_- Você só sabe fazer isso mesmo..._

_- Ai gente! Não gosto desse clima tenso! Faz mal pra pele! Vamos começar tudo novamente, que tal?_

Camus teria ido embora, estava ofendido com a falta de pudores de Milo, contudo, culpava-se intimamente por tal fato.

Se a "barraca" de Milo havia sido armada, Camus havia dado "uma mãozinha"...

-_ Oui, eu fico..._

_-_

**oOo**

_-  
_

Mal a noite havia caído e os primeiros acordes musicais entoavam o coliseu do santuário de Athena. O ambiente, adornado com várias parreiras carregadas de uvas doces, casava-se perfeitamente com os jarros e estátuas de Dionísio, espalhados pelo local. Comida tipicamente grega e jarros de vinhos eram servidos com fartura para os convidados. Os trajes, caracteristicamente gregos, as sandálias de couro puro e os demais apetrechos, enfeitavam todos que ali dançavam e comemoravam a passagem do deus do vinho na Terra.

A festa de Dionísio era a mais esperada por todos ali. Tanto os aldeões de Rodório, quanto os ocupantes do santuário, podiam confraternizar juntos a homenagem ao Deus.

Em meio ao aglomerado de gente, três rapazes surgiam, abrindo passagem para chegar em um banco na lateral do evento.

Afrodite, Milo e Camus, procuravam pelo grupo de amazonas douradas desde que haviam postos seus pés ali, todavia, com o ambiente cheio, e parcamente iluminado por tochas de fogo, tornavam suas pretensões dificultosas.

Desabaram no banco vazio, logo retornariam à busca:

-

_- Céus! Minha maquiagem está completamente arruinada_!- Exclamava peixes a se ver em um espelhinho de bolso.

_- Gente, vou buscar uma taça de vinho, alguém quer?_

_- Eu quero, Milo querido! Minha garganta está sequíssima!_

_- E você Camyu?_

_- Non, merci..._ - Replicava o aquariano pensativo.

_- Sendo assim, eu já volto!_

_- Ok Milo, até logo!- _Acenou Dite, virando-se de frente para o aquariano- _Que inveja de você, Camus!_

_- Inveja?_ – Arqueou uma sobrancelha.

_- Claro! Olhe meu rosto, está todo borrado! Já o seu está impecável, sem contar que esse leve rosado em suas bochechas te dá um charme completamente fantástico! Que inveja eu tenho desse seu nariz pequeno e arrebitado! O meu é pequeno, olha _– Levava as mãos até o rosto, indicando o nariz – _mas não é arrebitadinho como o seu, né? E seus olhos são..._

_- Ali está ela! _– Apontou o aquariano, calando o discurso totalmente desnecessário do amigo- _A amazona e seu grupo._

-_ Ai meus deuses, parece que já nos viram! Não estou em condições de dialogar com seres tão primitivos,Camyu_! – Mordeu os lábios inseguro.

-

Mais alguns passos e logo o grupo de amazonas havia alcançado os dois cavaleiros. Risos abafados pelas máscaras, indicavam que alguém ali havia bebido demais.

-

_- Olha só Nietha, achamos seu peixinho! Hahaha_- Dizia uma amazona de longos cabelos negros.

-_ Ora, que perseguição conosco!_ – Indignou-se peixes, tentando corrigir a maquiagem.

-_ Mas é uma bichinha fútil mesmo! Farei questão de enviá-lo para o inferno com gosto!_

-_ Sua pessoa de mau coração! Além de tudo vem debochar de mim! Aposto que está fazendo isso porque minha maquiagem está borrada!_

-_ Voltei gente!_ – Exclamou Milo com duas canecas em uma mão e um galão de vinho doce na outra.- _Vejo que temos companhia! E aí? Alguma gata quer um gole de vinho? _– Indagou escorpião, dando sua típicas piscadela para as amazonas.

-

Camus levou sua mão esquerda, sutilmente, até a testa, num gesto automático de reprovação. Nada ocorrera como ele planejara, e ver Milo fazendo social enquanto enchia as canecas das amazonas mais a sua própria, o deixara deveras irritadiço. Se pudesse, trancaria o escorpião em um esquife de gelo.

Minutos depois, as amazonas sentaram-se distribuídas em uma roda em cima de um grande tapete de sape. No centro, Milo contava várias estórias surreais, nas quais ele sempre saia como herói.

Já estava em sua décima caneca quando percebeu o olhar rubro do aquariano sobre si. Sorriu de canto, pedindo licença para as meninas. Tinha "algo" a resolver com Camus.

Laçou o aquariano raivoso com o braço forte, o arrastando para longe das vistas dos convidados.

-

_- Hey, podemos conversar?_ – Dite estremeceu ao sentir o toque em seu ombro.

_- Conversar? E você sabe conversar de um jeito que não seja com os punhos? Como vê, estou com meu rosto todo borrado, mais estragos ele definitivamente não precisa!_

_- Bom, tu quem sabe. Se não vem por bem, vem por mal_!- Replicou irritada, puxando o pisciniano pelo braço.

_- Me solta sua bárbara bêbada! Eu sei andar sozinho! Rude!_

_-_

Vários minutos se passaram, e nem Milo, Camus, Nietha ou Afrotide, haviam retornado.

Cansadas de esperar, as amazonas foram buscar por diversão em outro lugar, afinal, a festa de Dionísio só durava uma única noite.

(...)

No dia seguinte:

-

_- Hmm _– O corpo feminino se espreguiçava longamente, remexendo-se na cama macia. Abriu calmamente os olhos amarelados, desconhecendo o ambiente. Levantou um pouco o corpo, sentindo uma dor forte na cabeça.

Tateou o lençol, sentindo-se zonza, foi então que sentiu uma pétala de rosa por entre seus dedos. Por fim, constou, ao levar as mãos até o colo, que estava completamente nua e terrivelmente mergulhada em uma ressaca. Ao olhar para o lado esquerdo da cama, a confirmação de seus pesadelos: Enroscado nos lençóis de seda branca, o defensor de peixes ressonava em sono solto, tranqüilo. Se seu peitoral não estivesse desnudo, Nietha acharia que tinha dormido com uma garota. Afrodite parecia um anjo daquela forma, todavia, fora definitivamente errado dormir com seu rival, e a amazona sabia disso.

Inconformada, começou a se lembrar da noite quente que tivera com peixes. Havia o dominado como um leão domina sua presa indefesa, o excitado e se excitado. Lembrou-se também dos beijos calorosos, mordidas, chupões, entre outras carícias provocantes.

Em suma, uma garota havia dormido com Afrodite de peixes. O santuário nunca mais seria o mesmo depois disso.

**-**

**Continua**

**-**

**N/A: **Hey pessoas! Não sou muito boa com humor, espero estar agradando XD

reviews, por favor *-*

**Respostas dos reviews:**

_**Sullen-San:** Você teve um ataque de risos?OO' Jura? HAUISHAIUSHIAS caramba! Achei que minha veia cômica tinha me deixado na mão há meses! XD_

_O que o Saga eo MdM faziam na banheira piscina é segredo :X Mas cá entre nós, sabemos bem o que rolava lá HAUSAUHSUA_

_Beijão querida, obrigada por ler! *-*_

_-_

_**01:** HAIUSHASUIHAUHSUA riu é?! Cara, que novidade, eu faço as pessoas rirem com fics OO' to pasma, sério! HAUSAUIHSHAUIHIAH_

_Se rola ou não rola? Talvez XD _

_Beijão, moça, obrigada por ler! _

_**ps.** Costumo ler fics suas, está de parabéns viu? São ótimas!*-*_


End file.
